Future and current home and professional environments will contain a large number of controllable lighting devices for creation of functional and/or atmosphere lighting. These lighting devices can be controlled individually or in groups via a user interface of a smart device (e.g. a smartphone or a tablet pc) and use wireless communication technologies like Bluetooth or ZigBee to communicate with the smart devices. In smart lighting systems, lighting devices are controlled based on the presence of a user, which presence may be detected by presence sensors, such as PIR sensors, or the presence may be detected based on information received from an (indoor) positioning system. Such presence detection systems control the lighting system autonomously, and these systems typically allow users to further adjust the settings by providing user input via their smart device.
U.S. patent application 20150357862 A1 relates to an apparatus for receiving an indication of presence of a wireless charging field, detecting a change of orientation of a device during the presence of the wireless charging field and controlling an application parameter based on the detected change. The application parameter may comprise controlling light brightness at home.